finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte/DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.3
hmm... scheint irgendwie nicht zu funktionieren >_> wenn du möchtest kannst dus gerne mal versuchen: 481-364-469 Lunaticon 20:31, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Moin : D addest du keine fremden Leute im ICQ? Hab dir vor n paar Tagen mal Anfrage geschickt aber soweit keine Antwort erhalten =) Lunaticon 20:15, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gib mir Zeit bis Mittwoch und Shinryu ist ein toter Mann! Äh.. Drache : D Dann kann ich da hoffentlich ein paar Fragezeichen aus der Infobox raushauen *gg Lunaticon 14:39, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem ;D --Cloud2110 12:39, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) So früh schon wach? oO --Gunblade73 08:23, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay, mach das ruhig. Ich werd wohl endgültig damit aufhören. --Cloud2110 15:51, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke, dass du bemerkt hast, dass ich eine Mission gemacht habe. Ich behalt sie lieber, nur für den Fall der Fälle :D --Cloud2110 16:37, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Oh man D: danke, dass du meinen Fehler bei Burmecia gefunden hast ^^" Sorry, hatte erst Waffenkammer geschrieben und wollte sie in Schatzkammer umändern und dann waren meine Finger zu schnell Dx --Katzii 08:54, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kein Ding. Ich habs grad im Moment mit FFVI, deswegen mach ich das :D --Cloud2110 17:44, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Merci beaucoup ;P (Wer sich fragt, was das soll: wir testen grad was^^) --Gunblade73 19:55, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) oO *dich zu Testzwecken missbrauch und nebenher deine Keksdose plünder* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:11, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Eher deine Disku... egal, unwichtige Details ... njahaha >D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:25, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :*Norti auch missbrauch* *o* Muahahahahahaaaaaaa *Hände reib* xD [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:41, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Da hast du wohl recht, aber ich rege mich immer auf, wenn ich etwas gelöscht haben möchte und ich es nicht selber machen kann. Naja, lässt sich wohl nicht ändern ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:03, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Freut mich, das von dir zu hören. Ich werds natürlich versuchen und bestimmt auch schaffen ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 08:58, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich werde mich sogleich darum kümmern, Sire. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 10:38, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Oder auch nicht oO hab nichts bekommen... Oo --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 10:39, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::... nehme er nächstes Mal doch nicht meine Mailadresse für MSN, die benutze ich doch nicht oO ... jetzt hab ich's jedenfalls doch^^" *lalala* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 10:43, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Und die Post ging wieder zurück zum Absender ;P Have fun und reg dich nicht drüber auf, wie ich die Erbsen einmal mehr zusammengezählt habe xD *schonmal vorsichtshalber in Deckung geh* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 20:11, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) oO --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:27, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Warum Nase? D: Du.. du Kaktor, du!!! oO *vor sich hin spamm* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:48, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Gurken sind keine Rudeltiere! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:04, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Proditor es! D: Ista quidem vis est! (Aut ita... res oO) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:20, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank :) Ich sagte ja, dass es ein langer Artikel sein wird. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:21, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wo hast du denn die Quelle für den VÖ-Termin von Theatrhythm in Europa her? Der von den USA wurde bestätigt und das steht auch bereits in deren Amazon so drin. Aber für Europa heißt es derzeit noch immer Sommer 2012 von offizieller Seite; der 06. Juli ist nur ein Gerücht, das wir nicht weiterverbreiten sollten, ehe es nicht offiziell wird. P.S.: Entrümpel deine Disku mal, hier sieht's aus... :X --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:03, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Für mich persönlich war der Artikel ok. Aber wenn ihn jemand überprüft würde er sofort irgendwas sagen. Des war damit man dann nicht zu mir kommt und schreibt dass es falsch ist. Aber ich überlege mir jetzt lieber zwei mal nach einer Bearbeitung wann ich es speichere. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:41, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tagchen Norte. Bekomme ich von dir ebenfalls die große Ehre, ein Bürokrat oder Rollback zu werden, je nachdem, was besser für mich geeignet wäre? --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:41, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Erwischt! Njanjanja >D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 05:56, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Das sagen sie alle! >DD und dann ... 8DDDD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:42, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Pokewiki Naja du könntest schon recht haben, aber irgentwann kann ein wiki einfach nicht mehr verbessert werden, meins ist noch in der Startphase, aber mit ein paar helfern wird das bestimmt was, allerdings gibt es da noch eine menge zu tun. Außerdem gibt es auch ein anderes besseres Final Fantasy wiki ist zwar in Englisch, aber es ist wirklich erstaunlich! Fantasy wiki, das hier ist natürlich auch gut :). Und jetzt zum anderen Pokewiki: Ich hab mir sdie mühe gemacht ein Banner und ein Hintergrundbils zu erstellen, das Pokewiki hat zwar mehr Seiten,aber ist auch schon länger dabei. Also kurz und knapp: Das bekomme ich mit helfern schon hin, und aufgeben werde ich auch nicht :). Gruß-Shikamaru- 16:48, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy Na sieshte, es gibt also noch ein deutsches ff wiki. weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich ein naruto wiki machen, aber es gibt so ein gutes, damit wollte ich mich wirklich nicht anlegen. mit dem pokewiki aber, ohne hintergrundbild, ohne banner, das ist finde ich nicht wirklich herraussragend. es geht bei einem guten wiki nicht und seitenanzahl oder mitglieder, sondern und Aussehen, inhalt und gestaltung. so sehe ich das zumindest. ach ja und übrigens wusste ich schon das es ein pokewiki gibt, es gibt sogar mehrere, aber das eine wird gemacht du gamezone. ich bin hier ins wiki gegeangen, weil dieses wiki gut gestaltet ist, viele features hat und die inhalte sind auch vollständig. in einem vollen wiki kann man nur noch wenig machen. mir ist das egal ob das wiki englisch oder deutsch ist, hauptsache die seite ist gut gemacht und man hatsich mühe gegeben. Gruß -Shikamaru- 20:31, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) P.S. warum heißt diese wiki eingentlich final fantasy, wenn es auch um kingdom hearts geht? morgen, biste auch krank? oder gehste gar nicht mehr zur schule? wegen den unnötigen kategorien tut mir das leid, denn ich kenn mich nur sehr wenig mit kategorien aus :( sorry -Shikamaru- 08:36, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja total warum meinst du wohl will ich das auch haben ^^. Wegen den kategorien zuordnen, wann kann man das denn machen? aha aber wie soll man dann eine auszeichnung bekommen? einfach ne kategorie einfügen und entfernen? -Shikamaru- 22:40, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Und warum habt ihr dann dafür ne Auszeichnung freigeschaltet?? Das ist doch unlogisch! -Shikamaru- 11:50, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alos eins muss ich noch sagen, ich arbeite zwar noch nicht solange hier aber im Wiki netz arbeite ich schon sehr lange. Ich habe zwar noch nie so eine erfahrung gemacht, denn soweit ist es noch nie gekommen( und ich bin in 8 Wikis), aber ich wollte mich trozdem noch bedanken, das du mir trozdem noch glück wünscht und wenigstens höflich bist. Also dann Tschüss! Na meinetwegen, ich bemühe mich mit den auszeichnungen nur so, damit viele auf meine Seite gehen und den Link zu meiner Seite finden weißt du auch warum? Mein Pokewiki gibt es bestimmt schon 3 Monate oder so, und was meinst du wie viele da helfen? 2 :( ich gebe mein bestes um mein Pokewiki besser zu machen und aufgeben werd ich sicher nicht. ich bin in 8 wikis angemeldet damit irgentwelche fans helfen verstehst du? Natürlich bin ich auch hier weil ich KH un FF Fan bin. ich hab von beiden auch schon 9 Spiele gespielt! verstehst du es jetzt? -Shikamaru- 13:06, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Na ok, wie lange habt ihr denn gebraucht, als dann merh benutzer kamen. oh und nochwas. ich habe schon versucht mein pokewiki bei google einzugeben, aber da kommt von meinem NICHTS! und wegen diesem Wiki hätte ich eine idee: ichhabe unter gewünschte seiten nachgeguckt ob es davon noch etwas zu tun gibt. anscheinend nicht viel, was soll ich denn dann machen? also ich helfe ja jedem der hilfe braucht, denn meine Synthax fähigkeiten sind sehr gut ausgeprägt. -Shikamaru- 13:24, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ändern ﻿Du Nortiiii? Kannst du mal bitte die Vorlage von FF IX ändern? Also die, auf der die ganzen Personen und Orte drauf sind. Ändere bitte Condeya Pata in Kondeya Pata um und Condeya Pata-Bergpfad in Kondeya Pata-Bergweg. Wäre lieb von dir ^-^ mehr hab ich nicht zu melden, also "bleib sauber" xD --Katzii 08:23, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ﻿Yeaaaah Danke Norti ^-^ echt supa von dir, dass du ,mein Änderungs-Opfer, mir immer zur Verfügung stehst xDD --Katzii 11:36, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Noch eine kleine Änderung ^-^" (ich nerv langsam, oder?) bitte in die o.g. Vorlage unter "weitere Orte" die Kristallwelt einfügen :3 Dankeeeee :D --Katzii 07:52, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Vorschlag wegen den Mogrys ﻿Also Norti, ich hab nochmal ne Nacht drüber geschlafen. Wegen den Mogry-Artikeln... sollen wir das sonst so machen, dass ich sie bei den Orten dazu schreibe, an denen sie sich aufhalten? Beispiel: Modon hält sich in Schloß Lindblum im Gästezimmer auf und das würde ich dann im Artikel Lindblum erwähnen? Oder meinst du, dass würde noch weniger passen als eigenständige Artikel? (andere können hier auch ihre Meinung mit einbringen ^-^ *zu Cloud, Blubbi und Gunni rüberschiel* ;D --Katzii 07:52, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Damit die anderen auch schnell bescheid wissen, es geht hier um die Frage, ob wir zu jedem einzelnen Mogry einen Artikel brauchen. Ich denke, das hängt davon ab, wieviel es zu den Mogrys zu sagen gibt. Welchen Zweck hat der jeweilige Mogry? Wenn es einfach nur einer zum Speichern ist, was will man denn da noch groß dazu sagen können? Dann rentiert sich ein eigener Artikel nicht wirklich. DelNorte 08:05, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Warum werd ich nicht auch um Rat gefragt? ._. .. Naja, also soweit ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe, haben die meisten Mogrys außer der Speicherfunktion halt noch die "Mog-Net" Funktion, sprich man kann Briefe entgegen nehmen und zu anderen Mogrys bringen. Also könnte man über den Aufenthaltsort der Mogrys reden und zu wem die Briefe sollen.. evtl wenn sie besondere Eigenschaften im Verhalten oder Aussehen haben kann dies ja ebenfalls angemerkt werden. Ich mein, großartig vielmehr steht z.B. bei den Espern aus Dissidia auch nicht drin. Sum2k3 08:38, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Du warst schon lange nicht mehr da Sum2k3. D: Sorry >.< Also sie haben teils auch die Mog-Shop Funktion. Zum Beispiel Atura in Burmecia oder Mimosa in Oeil Vert. Das würde ich da auch reinschreiben wollen. Frage ist nur, ob es denn inhaltlich in den Orts-Artikeln gewünscht ist. Ich würde das dann einheitlich machen und alle Mogrys zu den Orten schreiben... na ok.. nicht alle ^^ Stilzkin und Mogrymillian können ja eigene Artikel bleiben. Mogmüller und Mogmeier von mir aus auch, nur Mene (der Mogry in Chocobos Wald) hätte noch nen eigenen Artikel verdient finde ich. Ich wart noch etwas ab mit den Artikeln und dann werden wir uns da schon noch einig drüber. Blubbi? Gunni? Cloud? (trau mich nich Cloudi zu schreiben x3) Wenn ihr diese Nachricht lest... (ist bereits alles zu spät xD) ... Sprecht euch zu dem Thema aus! xD *Ding an der Waffel hab* :D --Katzii 10:26, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke es ist ein falscher Ansatz jedem Mogry einen Artikel zu geben - man sollte viel eher an ihrer Funktion anknüpfen. Zunächst einmal braucht man eine Grundseite namens Mogry (FFIX), auf der die Namen aller auftauchenden Mogrys erwähnt werden. Aber dann wird es spezifischer. Es gibt Speichermogrys? Die kommen in eine Extraseite mitsamt Fundort und Namen. Es gibt Mognet-Mogrys? Ebenfalls Extraseite mit Fundort und Namen. Es gibt Shop-Mogrys? Same procedure. DelNorte 16:27, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok das klingt schonmal gut. Hab auch schon überlegt, wegen der Grundseite Mogry (FFIX). War mir nur nicht sicher, weil wir ja schon ne Seite mit Mogry-Aufzählungen haben. Übrigens Norti.. es gibt keine Speicher-Mogrys ^^ an jedem Mogry kann man speichern, sowie zelten und jeder Mogry hat die Mognet Funktion. (nur zur Info) :D manche Mogrys haben noch Mog-Shops. Und jetzt zu Blue. Den Artikel Mognet gibt es bereits. *finger hebs* ^^ aber ich bin eurer Meinung, denn 3-Satz Artikel brauchen wir nicht. Vielleicht kriegt Mene noch einen extra Artikel.. vielleicht aber auch nicht. ^^ Gunni und Cloud, ihr könnt trotzdem noch euren Senf dazu geben, denn ich sammle erst Infos und schreibe den Artikel in Word vor. Danke, dass ihr so fleißig mitberatet ^-^ --Katzii 17:11, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :So, dann wär ja jetzt zu den Mogrys alles gesagt, dann soll es auch so sein. Und bei den Espern aus Dissidia würde sich eine Tabelle ganz toll machen. Name, Wirkung 1, Wirkung 2, Artwork. Wär doch dufte. DelNorte 17:25, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Esper/Dissidia ::Und Fundort und evtl taktischer Nutzen? So genau bin ich mir nicht sicher ob da eine Tabelle ausreicht.. allerdings würde es sicherlich auch nicht so super aussehen, wenn die Informationen aus Dissidia hinzufügt werden.. also wenn man im Hauptmenü alle Esper-Steine anschaut, gibt es immer so kleine Informationen zu den Auto-Espern und den normalen, inklusive Bilder und in welchen Spielen diese Charaktere vorkommen. Sum2k3 17:30, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Na wenn das so ist. In dem Fall können die bestehenden Artikel zu den Espern noch stark ausgebaut werden, also sowhol inhaltlich vervollständigt, also auch mit den Artworks beklebt. Und wenns ganz ganz ganz schick sein soll, können wir auch noch eine eigene Navi-Vorlage für die Dissidia-Esper erstellen.... Oder überhaupt eine Vorlage eigens für Dissidia und 012. Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht .... Das wäre ja auch allein schon durch die Zahl der eigenen Charakterartikel gerechtfertigt.... DelNorte 17:53, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann ja das Zeug in einen der Artikel einfügen, damit du siehst was das genau für Informationen sind, nicht das du zu euphorisch wirst. ;P Natürlich ohne Bilder, denn damit hab ich immer Probleme diese zu beschaffen. :> Aber erstmal PSP laden und dann Esper suchen, bei den ich beide Varianten habe und von denen es bereits ein Artikel gibt. Aber an sich sollten die Esper von Dissidia so oder so bestehen bleiben (Bilder sollten sowieso eingefügt werden :P). Sum2k3 18:02, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja mach mal bitte, ich möchte das gerne sehen. DelNorte 18:07, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::So, habe den Artikel umgebaut bzw. das Museum eingefügt. Ich habe es mal so gehalten wie wir es in der KH-Wiki mit den Berichten machen und alles in Kursiv gehalten. Auch habe ich die Auftritte eingefügt, in welchen Teilen er zum bisherigen Zeitpunkt überall aufgetreten ist. Ist halt eine nette Übersicht, diese Auftritte, aber es könnte sich dabei um eine Beschwörung oder Gegner handeln, entsprechend könnte man die Auftritte noch ein wenig umbauen in dem man anstelle des Spiels (z.B. Final Fantasy VIII) auch die entsprechende Erscheinung einfügen (z.B. Carbuncle (FFVIII)), nur eben das wir halt die Dissidia Abkürzung nehmen und einfach ein VIII hinmachen. .. Und dann wären halt noch Bilder ganz toll für die Artikel ..aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich meine PSP am Rechner zum laufen bekomme, aber irgendwie gibt es da eine Möglichkeit. Zur Not müssen wir die Bilder halt von anderen FF Seiten "borgen". xD Sum2k3 11:20, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Bilder sind das kleinste Problem, der Inhalt ist jetzt viel wichtiger. Stammt alles das jetzt tatsächlich aus Dissidia selber, ohne irgendwelche Dazudichtungen, und ohne irgendwas ausgelassen zu haben? DelNorte 11:58, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist alles 1 zu 1 aus Dissidia. Das gleiche gibt es dann nochmal für die Charaktere, welches man ja ebenfalls bei denen einfügen könnte, wenn gewünscht. ..ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht, wenn du schon so fragst ob etwas dazugedichtet oder ausgelassen wurde?^^ Sum2k3 12:15, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Schwer zu sagen, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Prinzipiell gehört so etwas in eine Begriffsklärung. Es kommt drauf an, wie wir generell mit den Artikeln weiter umgehen wollen. Ich möchte mal Blue zu einem Statement bitten, ob er weiterhin von der Zusammenfassung der Artikel überzeugt ist. DelNorte 12:45, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nee, so direkt fällt mir nichts weiter ein, was darüber zu sagen wäre über die Esper. :/ Steht leider schon alles was es gibt in den Artikel, welchen ich genannt habe. Entsprechend werden die Artikel nicht interessanter, nur eben durch bilder. .. Vllt haben ja cloud oder gunt'h'''er nochwas dazu zu sagen, spielen ja beide Dissidia. Sum2k3 13:42, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Gunther ist auch der Ansicht, dass man das in so einen Übersichtsartikel packen sollte, weil die Einzelartikel einfach nicht spannend genug sind. Ich würd aber ne indirekte Tabelle machen. Also, dass man die Viecher alphabetisch aufreiht und ihnen ne jeweilige Überschrift gibt, unter der dann alles steht (so wie bei den Zaubern, nur, dass anstatt dem jeweiligen Teil dann der Name der Esper steht und paar Sätze dazu); denn dann könnte man auf die jeweiligen Überschriften via Weiterleitung verlinken und man findet bestimmte Viecher via Suchfunktion und schon vorhandenen Links schneller. --Gunblade73 16:55, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Voll und ganz. Ich wär auch dafür. --Cloud2110 16:26, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Musik Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig: Wo bekommst du die Lieder für die Musikvorlage her? Entweder ist es in Wirklichkeit total einfach oder ich bin einfach nur zu blöd :D --Cloud2110 16:34, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Aus dem englischen Wiki. DelNorte 16:36, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, hat zwar jetzt nichts mehr mit der Vorlage zu tun, aber trotzdem mit der Überschrift dieses Abschnittes :D Ich habe grade ne Idee, dass man doch einfach die Musik noch genauer unterteilen kann, wie z.B. in ''Musik (FFVII) oder Musik (FFX-2). Wär das denn in Ordnung oder passt alles so wie bisher? --Cloud2110 13:20, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Na gut, dann werd ich mir das merken, bis wir die Idee wieder aufgreifen können. Und den Spaß in der kommenden Woche werd ich haben, danke! ;-) --Cloud2110 13:33, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Geht es jetzt um Artikel zu den Musikstücken oder die Mediendateien an sich? Nur so mal zum Verständnis. ^^ --Katzii 13:39, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) FFI und FFII Gilt für den europäischen, es sind jedoch laut meinen Infos nach die PSP-Versionen und sind deshalb auf englisch. Vielleicht könnte es aber noch Änderungen geben. --Cloud2110 13:36, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo, im Monobook ist noch der Oasis-Protestbalken drin, jftr.-- 14:05, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Du kannst es ruhig löschen. --ZidaneTribal Createplates Support Hallo! Ich bin Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) vom Wikia Community Support. Wir wollten euch darauf hinweisen, dass Wikia den Support für Createplates auslaufen lässt und euch anbieten, die neue, verbesserte Version (aka Layout-Ersteller) dafür freizuschalten. Wie schaut es aus - soll ich für euch die neue Layout-Ersteller-Funktion aktivieren? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:50, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Habe dir hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hi, ich hab mal ne Frage: Du hattest auf der Dissi geschrieben, dass die Verbindung zu gering ist, was heißt das denn? Meinst du dass Tron nicht soviel mit KH zu tun hat? Gruß, -Shikamaru- Ein guter Vorschlag Also ich hätte einen guten Vorschlag: Ihr solltet die Vorlage:Willkommen in die MediaWiki:welcome-message-user einsetzten, weil ihr dann nicht immer auf jedem Profil vorbeischauen müsst, und das einfügen müsst. Denn die Mitglieder rennen euch bei diesem genialen Wiki ja die Tür ein :). Außerdem könnt ihr ja nicht an 2 Orten gleichzeitig sein. Und wenn ihr mal keine Zeit habt, wird das automatisch gemacht. Gruß, Justin 13:49, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vandalismus Hey Leute ich wollt euch auf einen nicht angemeldeten Vandalen hinweisen der hier etliche Artikel verändert bzw. die Texte löscht gruß Pain88 Dissi 19:35, 2.Apr. 2011 Walkthrough FF: CC: Crystal Bearers Wollte schon immer mal einen Walkthrough dazu machen. Vor allem würde der dann das "leveln", wenn man das noch so bezeichnen kann, erleichtern, es gibt ja doch Orte an denen das besser möglich ist und außerdem könnten wir dann diverse Tricks einbauen, zB ein Guide, wie man die härteren Gegner, wie den Lich und den König Behemoth mit Tricks viel schneller besiegen kann. Also ich bin offen dafür, nur habe ich jedes 2. Wochenende keine Zeit, das selbe gilt für Montage, aber wir können uns ja Termine ausmachen, an denen wir uns über Skype (ID:raini201195) beraten können. Leider habe ich keine Screenshots, aber die werden kein Problem, sollten wir überhaupt welche brauchen. Gruß, FinalStrike FinalStrike 05:46, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi, sag mal hast du die Hauptseite hier erstellt? Dann hätte ich nämlich ne große Bitte: Ich brauch unbedingt Hilfe bei der Hauptseite von meinem Tron Wiki. Sasori17 hilft zwar schon aber er hat im moment wenig Zeit, meinst du ihr könntet mir helfen? Die Vorlagen sind auch schon fertig, naja bis auch UserBlogs. Wäre sehr dankbar. Justin 19:08, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey Danke für deine Nachricht :) Hab das mit On the Way to a Smile nur durch Zufall gesehen, wollts mir eigentlich aus Japan holen,aber nun kann ich ja einfach warten bis es hier erscheint :) Hey :) Klar hab ich Lust einen ganzen Artikel darüber zu schreiben, werde mich gleich dransetzen :) Yo! Hm...naja, vielleicht, also vielleicht mach ich mir die auf meine Seite, aber ich hab einfach nur Spaß daran Bilder zusuchen und einzufügen, Thx trotzdem aber mittlerweile hab ich mich hier gut zurecht gefunden:D Light 11:33, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hab ich denn nun auch die FF Tactics und die Crystal Bearer Mission erfüllt?? Ach und noch eine Frage, ich hab angefangen, die Dissidia charas in Gruppen einzuteilen, also jenachdem wie gut die kämpfen, was das dan so für spielklassen wären (Also eher was für fortgeschrittene oder Anfänger,usw) Ich hatte deswegen auch eine Seite geplant, wo man die verschiedenen Einteilungen erklärt bekommt, also wo beschreibungen stehen (Z-B wie bei der FSK-Einteilung). So könnten Dissidia Spieler die hier nach charas suchen, eine einschätzung sehen, oder kampfbesonderheiten. Da heißt das leute sozusagen tipps bekommen welcher chara mehr zu ihnen passt und so. Daher die Frage, darf ich so ein Projekt starten, also Seite und alles dazu anlegen??Ich frag lieber vorher, also ich würde dan Ausführlich beschreiben, Bilder einfügen und so. Tipps und Empfehlungen. Eins vorab noch, ich hab natürlich erfahrung was das angeht, ich spiele Dissidia schon sehr lang und kenne mich mit beinah jedem Chara aus, hab slollche berichte auch schon für diverse Spiele seiten geschrieben, das wäre doch sicher was für un sere Wiki oder?? Light 14:12, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okay Testseite ist fertig, hoffe das Projekt gefällt dir, bin auch für sämtliche Änderungen und Kritik offen, dachte nur das das vielleicht ne gute Idee ist. Light 16:19, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jaah, das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht, ich finde nur das sowas wichtig ist, wobei ich nach soetwas auch schon im Englischen Wiki gesucht hab. Ich mein, ich mach soetwas wirklich gern, also bin ich damit einferstanden, das man das dann auf der Dissidia Chara seite dann aber auch verlinken sollte. Haben wir denn schon ein Dissidia Walkthrough, wenn ja brauche ich aber auch Hilfe bei den Kapiteln, weil ich nicht von allen Charas alles weiß. Ansonsten find ich den Vorschlag klasse. Light 16:55, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) FFVII Weltkarte challenge accepted ;) --Helljumper105 18:09, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy VI In deinem Walktrough zu FF VI, sagtest du ja, dass du angeschrieben werden möchtest, wenn jemand weiß, wie die Ultima-Waffe funktioniert. Die Stärke von Ultima hängt zwar vom Level ab, aber auch von der HP. Das heißt, dass Ultima mit vollen HP mehr Bumms hat, als wenn du schon angeschlagen bist. So war das zumindest bei mir. Und dann hätte ich noch eine Frage: Welches Level hattest du ungefähr, als du zum Esper-Siegel bist? Als ich dort hin bin, hatte mein Team folgende Level: Edgar Lv.33, Terra Lv.32, Mog Lv.36 und Sabin Lv.32. Ich hatte das Gefühl, unterlevelt zu sein, da ich ohne Nihil dort ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hatte. ExeonX5 19:55, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zum Thema Zauber: Ich habe jeden Charakter jeden momentan verfügbaren Spruch beigebracht. :D So bin ich nicht auf einen bestimmten Charakter angewiesen, wenn ich beispielsweise einen Heiler benötige. Und ich finde Mog eigentlich ziemlich passend dort, da er mit seinen Tänzen sehr nützlich ist. Außerdem zeigt er auch als Dragooner große Wirkung^^ Bezüglich Celes: Die ist doch seit der MagiTek-Fabrik verschwunden! Oder hab ich da was übersehen? Mir würde sowas glatt passieren xD ExeonX5 20:33, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Ich hoffe ich konnte dir bezüglich dem Ultima-Schwert helfen ;D Wollte mal bescheid sagen, dass in deinem Walktrough steht, dass man in der Höhle von den "Rückkehrern"ein paar "Genji-Handschuhe" ergattern kann, wollte dir sagen das es stimmt, man muss bei Banon ablehnen und danach in die Höhle gegenüber dem Eingang gehen und den Soldaten ansprechen, der gibt einem die Handschuhe, mfg Aoaquila Administratorenrechte Die Administratorenrechte waren tatsächlich nur temporär gedacht. Wikia Helfer verfügen (noch nicht) über das Recht admindashboard. Ich kann wohl schlecht was dazu sagen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was das Admindashboard überhaupt genau ist, deswegen habe ich mir einfach mal in einem regulären Wiki Administratorenrechte gegeben (ich arbeite nämlich in keinem regulären Wiki mehr als Administrator). Gruß, Tim (SVG) 10:42, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Bei solchen Aktionen fragen wir Helfer, VSTF oder Staff in der Regel nicht nach. Ich habe mir einfach ein zufälliges Wiki rausgestochert, in dem Du mitarbeitest, um mein Statement bezüglich Deiner Anfrage auf Avatars Diskussionsseite geben zu können. Auch ohne den Administratorenstatus kann ich sämtliche Admintätigkeiten und so gar noch mehr ausführen, jedoch nicht auf das Admindashboard zugreifen, da mir dazu die Berechtigung admindashboard fehlt (wurde wohl irgendwie vergessen und ich bin auch ganz froh darüber). Es gibt ja noch andere Wikis in denen ich das testen kann. Sollte einer meiner Aktionen in Zukunft ein Wiki betreffen, in dem Du aktiv bist, werde ich mich bemühen vorher nachzufragen ;-) Grüße, Tim (SVG) 11:09, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Yo Danke...hatte echt viel zutun...hab aber nun Dissidia komplett durch und mach auch bald mit dem WT weiter^^ huhu gebe mir mühe, hab sogar nochmal Apocalypse Now angeschaut um zu recherchieren... :P Hilfsangebot Hallo DelNorte! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Final Fantasy Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Gerade bei Spielen mit so einem enormen Umfang wie es bei der Final Fantasy Reihe der Fall ist, sollte eine sehr klare und logische Infrastruktur vorherrschen, damit sich auch neue Benutzer schnell zurechtfinden. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass das Wiki trotz des enormen Umfangs der Materie ein stimmiges Design mit einer guten Übersicht vereint. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 09:19, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Danke DelNorte ich wusste es nicht wegen Stub . LG Shapeshifter71 10:15, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Glückwunsch ;D Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Norte! ;D *dir eine Apfeltorte mit Rosinen und Walnüssen in die Hand drück* Genieß den Tag, feier schön und lass es krachen! *wohoo* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 00:06, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich schließe mich mal an. Alles gute, großer Chef des Final Fantasy Wissens. :D Lass es dir gut gehen. ;) Sum2k3 04:57, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Lieber Norte, alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, du hast bzw. lässt dich reichlich beschenken. Und darauf, dass du uns noch eine lange Zeit mit deinem Ideenreichtum und wunderschönen Artikeln erhalten bleibst. Also viel Spaß heute noch und feier ordentlich ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:21, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ...nachträglich! HA! >D Ehm ja, da ich ja ein bisschen schusselig bin und den Burzeltag einer, uns allen wohl-bekannten, Persönlichkeit vergessen habe, reiche ich hiermit meine Glückwünsche nach. übrigens meine ich mit der wohl-bekannten Persönlichkeit weder Pelé, noch Roy Lichtenstein oder gar Katrin Saß! Nur um das an dieser Stelle mal zu klären. ô.ó Also Herr großer omnipotenter Onkel Norte, krass im Dienst zu deinem Geburtstag wünsche ich dir alles Gute nachträglich. Auch wenn ich nicht dran gedacht habe, so freue ich mich, wenn ich dir dadurch hoffentlich nicht den Abend versaut habe. Don't worry, be happy! :D -- Dein unbekannter Burzeltag-Vergesser (xD) :EDIT: Ok, das Katzii hat sich mal wieder von Wikia in die Irre führen lassen. *Auf die Zeit in Gunnis Signatur schau* >.> Also großer omnipotenter Onkel Norte und bla. Fühl dich zu deinem heutigen Ehrentag beglückwünscht und lass dich reich beschenken. :D Und halt dich an Gunnis-Verbot! xDDDD -- [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:56, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank für eure Glückwünsche! Das freut mich sehr! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 16:00, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wegen Tiamt beitrag kannst du ruhig alles verändern. Ich fühl mich sogar geärt wenn einer der besten einen meiner Artikel bearbeitet Als ich den Bericht geschrieben hab hatte ich das spiel aus frust verkauft weil ich bei ahriman nicht weiter komme also habe ich einen freund gebeten mir den Bericht aus dem monsterkatalog zu schicken. hab des spiel aber jetzt wieder. Adriano D Adamo , 10:39, 29.10.2011 des weg ja ein link zu jedem machen damit ich es erklären kann und ein video einfügen. ich wollte noch was fragen: ich hab mich hier über facebook angemeldet(hab eigentlich nur wegen dem wiki behalten) und ic hab gehört des schließt bald. giebt es eine möglichkeit meinen akaunt was ich jetzt hab mit allen infos auf einen nur hier angmeldeten akaunt zu verschieben? ach und: ich komme bei FF12 bei ahriman nicht weiter, ich hate ihn mal besiegt aber irgendwas war mit meiner PS2 los und so hat es nicht gespeicher. falls es geht bräucht ich tipps oder so etwas in der art. Adriano D Adamo 07:33, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi. kanst du mir helfen ich hab meinen fb akaunt mit diesem hier verbunden und dan war alles weg und als ich vesucht hab mich anzumelden ging das nicht und ich musste mich wieder über facebook anmelden. ich hab auch schon GUNBLADE gefragt und der hat mir einen link geschikt und da stand wenn ich hilfe brauche sollte ich an die wikiadmistatoren gehen und da waren clod strife 2110 gunblade und du. und ich war echt weid ich war soger schon auf rang 20. also bitte hilf mir. Adriano D A Dip 15:16, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) des war mein kleiner bruder. er hat gemeint er hat kein geld für ein weinachtsgeschek hat wollte er dass ich mehr punkte habe. weiß auch nicht warum so früh. hab ich auch gunblade gesagt. egal was ihr macht, das versteh ich. Adriano D Adamo 07:58, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi. kannst du mir helfen. Ich wollte wegen den artikel "Mysth-Teks" für jeden Charackter einen link tun um die mysth-tek des charaktes deutlicher zu erklären. und ich wollt auch ein viedeo einfügen aber da stand etwas von URL oder so. kannst du vielleicht sagen was URL bedeuted? Adriano D Adamo 11:22, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vielen dank. ich versuche es gleich. Adriano D Adamo 14:34, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Eine kleine Bitte Hi. ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich. in deinem Profil steht dass du FF13 schon gespielt hast. Ein freund von mir kommt bei dem Gegner "Tulipan" (so heißt der glaub ich) nicht weiter. er wäre dir echt dankbar wenn du einen bericht über den gegenr schreibst oder wie man ihn besiegt. Ich würde es ja machen aber ich hab de 13 teil nie gespiel also habe ich keine ahnung darüber. Adriano D Adamo 08:10, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank ich sag ihn bescheid. Adriano D Adamo 08:58, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ich hab versucht ihm internet den bericht zu jewals den Boss aber es gab nichts. Und meinen PS2 war heute früh besetzt als ich es geschrieben hab. Adriano D Adamo 11:24, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung hi DelNorte hier Shape hab'ne Frage wie markiert man Wörter , die ne seite haben (Cloud)? MFG Shape 18:24, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke DelNorte LG Shape 17:06, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Ich werden leider für eine Zeit nicht erreichbar seien, oder neue Artikel schreiben kann. Weil ich spiele grad FF 12 und komm bei einem gegner nicht weiter, und cloud strife hat mir emfohlen meine Characktere zu leveln. dass wird bestimmt etwas zeit in anspruch nehmen. aber dafür wenn ich fertig bin habe ich neue info die ich in form von artikeln ins wiki schreiben kann. Adriano D Adamo 11:06, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte noch ein paar artikel schreiben, und wollte dich fragen ob du mir helfe kannst? Ich möchte eine liste mit den endgegner aller ff teile machen. ich weiß, es gibt bisher eine liste der finalen bosse. aber ich meine wie z.b in FFX Sin oder so. du weist schon die end gegner aber nicht die aller letzten gegner. Adriano D Adamo 12:57, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ah ok. ich dachte ja mehr an sowas wie die endgegner aller spiele und nicht die finalen. aber was solls. Adriano D Adamo 13:34, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht Hi. Ich hab eine gut und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die schlechte ist ich kann keine Bericht mehr über FF 12 machen. Weil mein bruder mein spielstand(von über 40 stunden) gelöscht hat und die CD zerbrochen hat. Und es geht noch schlimmer, nirgens in meiner nähe gibt es FF 12 zu kaufen. Die gute ist ich kann wieder Berichte schreiben, und ich kaufe oder wünsche mir zu meinem geburtstag eine PSP, da gibts eh voll viele FF teile. Und noch etwas: ich habe einen Freund gebeten mir eine liste anzufertigen mit allen Mobs aus FF 12. Es sind pro Mob 5-8 sätze. Adriano D Adamo 17:07, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ach ja, noch etwas. Eine kleine Bitte. Ich hatte ja mal die mission über das schwarze ixion gemacht. Ich weis nicht ob mir diese ,,Plakete,, noch zusteht. Falls ja kannst du mir helfen wie man des macht. als ich des mal mit einer anderen plakete gemacht habe habe ich es nicht geschafft. Da dache ich mir da frag ich lieber erst um hilfe befor ich was falsch mache. Adriano D Adamo 17:15, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke für den tipp. Und keine sorge, ich hab meinen bruder gebeten auf ebay für ein paar angeboten für eine PSP zubieten. Ich kaufe mir dann als erstes dann ff Dissadia. Ach ja und noch etwas, ich hatte eine Idee, ich habe ja FFX gespielt und habe mir die Lösungswege für die Tempel aufgeschrieben. Ich dachte mir ich könnte dazu ja die artikel dazu schreiben.Adriano D Adamo 09:41, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bestia in FF X-2 Hi. Du kennst dich ja besser als ich in allen ff Teilen aus. Deshalb wollte ich fragen: gibt es in ff x-2 auch beschwörbare 'Bastias? Ich hab gesehen dass es die Bestias als boss gibt, und für mich sind die beschwörungen eins der coolsten sachen bei den FF teilen.Adriano D Adamo 13:14, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte mal fragen ob den Artikel den ich vor hab machen kann der b es ihn schon gibt. Ich wollte einen Artikel über die Videosphäroiden in ffx machen und zeigen wo man sie findet und was drauf ist. Und ach ja ich kaufe mir eine PSP da sin ja sehr viele FF teile zu kaufe. Adriano D Adamo 12:34, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. wenn ich zeithabe mach ich dan den breicht. Und ich hab gesehen dass über FF the 4 heros of light kaum was gibt, und da dachte ich mir weil ich einen ds hab könnte ich mir es kaufen und die berichte drüber schreiben. Und ich wollte dir noch sagen das ich dein bild echt witzig finde. Ein kaktus mit Schnauzer :D. Adriano D Adamo 18:48, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mal eine Frage: ist das hier ein Final Fantasy '''und '''Kingdom Heart Wiki, oder ein Final Fantasy Wiki wo man sich gedacht hat ,, wenn schon mal ein Paar characktere aus den FF teilen bein den Kingdom Heart dabei sind schreiben wir mal ein paar artikel darüber?" Adriano D Adamo 19:07, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Also die Bilder, ich hab auf google die Namen der Esper eingegeben. Und wegen heros of light, ich hab etwas nachgeschaut und finde es ist nicht so cool. Es ist zwar cool das es einen Chaos gibt aber des war vieleicht auch des Einzg gute daran. Ich kaug mir lieder erst die PSP. Und wie ist es gemeint mit die bilder Katigorisieren? Adriano D Adamo 14:18, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Muss es umbedingst '''Esperillustrationen '''sein. Und ich hab da ausversehen noch einmal esper reingeschrieben. Entschuligung. Adriano D Adamo 14:31, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ring des Paktes Hi. Ich wollte mal fragen: wie findest du das neue design vom ring des Paktes und die berichte die ich gemacht hab? Ich wollte nur mal wissen wie es die anderen sehen. Adriano D Adamo 10:46, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ring des Paktes Danke. Ein Kompliment von dir bedeutet mit viel. Ich hatte die Idee es am anfang des artikel so etwas hin zu schreiben: Feuer Wasser Blitz Erde Nicht-Elementar Heilig Die reinfolge stimmt nicht, aber es ist nur ein Beispiel. Und mit den Attacken übersetz ich die und die auf tritte mach ich entweder weg oder einen link. Und bei denen vonn FF12 schreib ich so etwas: XXX kommt auch in FF12 als esper vor.Adriano D Adamo 16:44, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Wie du vileicht weißt bekommen ich die PSP. Ich wollte mit FFDissadia 012 als erstes kaufen. Und es gibt bei PS Network ja so viele teile. Ich will mir natürlich mir alle kaufen aber ich weiß nicht welches als erstes. Hoffentlich kannst du mir helfen mit der entscheidung. Und noch eine frage: Bin ich ein guter Artikel schreiber? Des letzte will ich nur mal aus neugier wissen. Adriano D Adamo 16:31, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke für das Kompliment. In den paar Monaten in den ich hier bin, bist du für mich so etwas wie ein Mentor geworden. Und ich glaube ich nimm als erstes FFVIII. Ich wollte schon immer mal ein Odin und Alexander haben. Adriano D Adamo 17:46, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Da ist so ein kleines Problem. Immer wenn ich was editieren will kommt sofort die leere seite. Und ich tu mir eigentlich mir der formatierten seitle leichter. Und bei der Esper aus FFXII RW Lamia hab ich kein bild gefunden. Ich hoffe das ist kein problem. Adriano D Adamo 18:03, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bilder RW Wegen den Bildern habe ich geschaut. Es gibt nur welche aus FFIX oder so. Das gute aber ist ich habe die japaniche (oder chinesischen, weiß nicht genau welchen sprache) namen der Esper gefunden. Adriano D Adamo 14:56, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Meinst du die Japanischen namen? Ich kann sie auch raustun. Adriano D Adamo 15:31, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. ich glaub ich weiß in welcher Reihnfolge ich mir die FF Teile über PSN kaufe. 1. FF7 2.FF8 3.FF9 Kannst du mir vieleicht ein paar fragen beantworten? Die 1. ist: in FF7 wie wird da die energie für die Limit brecher aufgeladen? In FF X gabs mehrere möglichkeiten. Und wie ist es da mit den Beschwörungen? Kann jeder eine haben oder nur eine speziele? Und in FF9, kann man da Alexander selber steuern und auch wo ander außer halb des kampfes mit bahamut oder nur da. Adriano D Adamo 14:39, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Anfrage Hey, ich hab auf meiner Testseite einmal versucht die Gegnervorlage von FF VII auf Kingdom Hearts II zurecht zu schreiben. Frage ist jetzt nur, ob wir die als richtige Vorlage nehmen. Da ich das Lösungsbuch hab, könnte ich viele Gegnerartikel beisteuern, aber ohne passende Vorlage macht sich das ja bekanntlich etwas schlechter. Wollte mal deine Meinung zu dem Thema hören und gleichzeitig fragen, ob es ok ist eine geänderte Version einer bestehenden Vorlage zu verwenden. (Wobei sich alle anderen Gegnervorlagen auch sehr ähneln '*hust*) *gleich mal den ganzen Text bei Gunni auch reinkopier*'''x3 --[[User:Katzii|♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:38, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Danke für die Infos. Freu mich schon drauf sie zu spielen. Besonders FFVII. Hab bisher nur gutes darüber gehört. Wenn ichs gespielt hab kann ich ja die Artikel zu den Ungeheuer schreiben. Adriano D Adamo 11:44, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Ich bräute mal deine Hilfe für den Ring des Paktes. Ich muss ja bei den Esper auch diese Tabelle einfügen wo die TP,HP,usw. stehen, ich weiß leider nicht wie das funktioniert. Da brächte ich deine hilfe. Und ich hab es endlich geschaft die Plazierung in dem Artikel zu schreiben. War echt schwierig weil die Formatierung immer was anderes gemacht hat. Und waren viele bearbeitungen nötig. Aber hab es zum Glück endlich geschafft. Adriano D Adamo 13:38, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ok. Ich mach die Plazierung dan weg. ich meinte die Tabelle wo man die HP, TP und so was reinschreibt. Des wo auch bei monstern und esper stehen. Da wo auch steht was man klauen kann steht. Adriano D Adamo 15:47, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Diese Tabelle meine Ich. Adriano D Adamo 15:57, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ich schau nach und schick sie dir dann. Ich wollte es ja wenn der ring fertig ist, als Vorschlag zum artikel des Monats stellen. Adriano D Adamo 09:06, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Re:Danke Brauchst dich doch nicht bedanken.^^ Wenn mir sowas auffällt, helf ich doch gern. Inaktivität ist keine Ausrede für Untätigkeit. ;P Aber bitte :D Sum2k3 21:41, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) FFt-0 Beschwörungen Hi. Ich habe im Internet wegen FF Type-0 geschaut und bin dann auf ein paar Seiten gestoße die die Beschwörungen zeigen und beschreiben. Das einzige Problem ist bei manchen steht Idolons (glaub so wird es geschrieben), und des bedeuted Esper. Und jetz weiß ich nicht ob ich Esper oder Beschwörung hinschreiben soll. Ich hab es aber vorübergehend bei Beschwörungen eingeordnet. Dass gut aber ist ich hab eine menge Infos zu den Espern (oder wie auch immer) gefunden. Adriano D Adamo 08:36, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nch nicht aber ich hab ungefähr die Hälfte. Ich versuche ihm am Montag und Dienstag fertig zu machen, oder soweit es geht. Ich hab an den 2 tagen keine Schule. Und noch etwas, fröhlichen 4. Advent. :D Der Ring ist endlich fertig Hi. Ich hab den Ring endlich fertig. Das einzige was mir fehlt sind die tabellen. Aber die mach ich wan ander. Ich hab den Ring auch schon als Vorschlag gegeben für den Artikel des Monat. Und durch zufall hab ich die 26.000 Bearbeitung bekommen. Adriano D Adamo 13:01, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Du hast ja gemeint dass ich dir die sachen wegen der Tabelle geben sollte. Also ich bräucht in der Tabelle: HP, Anfriff, Magischer Angriff, Verteidigung, Magische Verteidigung, Geschwindigkeit, Anfriffs Geschwingigkeit( die Bisher soltten so wagrecht sein) des Ab jetz sollte untereinander sein: Typ, Element, Schwach gegen, Beständig gegen und Immun gegen. Adriano D Adamo 08:20, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Danke. Und nur noch Vier Tage dann hab ich dissadia 012. Ist doch geil :D Adriano D Adamo 14:51, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hat geklappt. Hier ist eine gute idee, ein neues bild für shiva: Maps von Dissadia 012 Hi. Als ich gestern mich hier wegen FF dissadia 012 informieren wollte ist mir aufgefallen dass es ein paar artikel zu den Maps nicht gibt. Also ich würde sie gerne schreiben, und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob es nicht so schlimm ist wenn ich nur den Teil über dissadia reinschreibe, aber trodzdem mach ich die kategorie zum richtigen spiel. Adriano D Adamo 10:45, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich bräucht da mal deine Hilfe. Ich wollte das Bild von Zodiarche bei der Tabelle einfügen, aber dann war es riesen groß, und ich weiß nicht wie man es kleiner macht. Adriano D Adamo 12:07, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Hilfe. Adriano D Adamo 12:17, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Fröhliche Weinachten Hi. Ich log mich morgen bestimmt nicht mal ein deswegen wollt ich dir heute schon mal fröhliche weinachten wünschen. Also Fröhliche Weinachten Adriano D Adamo 14:25, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Fehler in FFD012 Hi. Ich hab ein paar fehler in den Berichten zu dissadia 012 gefunden. Zum beispiel sind die Esper nicht als Rundenbonus oder so zu bekommen, sondern man kauft sie sich bei so eins dieser dinger die immer kupo sagen. Und da wo man charcktere und maps kaufen kann heißt nicht SP Katalog sondern PP katalog. Ich wollte nur mal bescheid sagen, ich korrigiere sie dann. Adriano D Adamo 09:49, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Stop! Das sind keine Fehler, diese Stellen beziehen sich auf das erste Dissidia und sind völlig korrekt. Du kannst aber sehr gerne ergänzen, wie es in 012 aussieht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 12:33, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Ich habe ja bald FF 7 und da wollte ich fragen ob man alexander da während der Story kriegt oder ob er optional zu kriegen ist. Und wie kriegt man eigentlich die Beschwörungen? Z.B in FF 12 muss man sie besiegen. Und kommt vieleicht etwas spät aber frohes neues Jahr. Ach ja wie findest du meine neue Signatur. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:33, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja. War echt schwierig. Anfangs habe ich nur gedacht da gibts so ein Menü wo man den name einfach reinschreibt. Aber da lag ich wohl falsch. Da Alexander ja echt gut versteckt ist, nach ungefähr welcher Spielzeit kann man ihn kriegen? Ach ja mir etwas aufgefallen, obwohl eine menge hier FF 7 gespielt haben gibt es nur 2 Artikel über die Beschwörungen. Wenn ich das Spiel hab mach ich des dann mal. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:39, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke dass du schon bei den Esper aus Reveant Wings die Tabellen eingefügt hast. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:28, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Top Ten-Liste Hey. Du hast gemeint, ich müsste nochmal mein Prinzip überdenken. Aber wenn ich mehr Vorschläge zulassen würde, dann macht es doch auch keinen Sinn mehr, schließlich heißt es ja "Top Ten der ...". Und bei noch mehr Vorschlägen müsste ich mich viel schwerer entscheiden. Deswegen bin ich der Meinung, das es so bleiben sollte, wie es ist. Oder hast du etwa eine gute Idee? ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:40, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte mal eine Frage. Wenn ich ein Vorschlag für eine Idee hätte, wo könnte ich des als Vorschlag abgeben? Oder sollte ich es zum Beipiel dir sagen oder so und ihr enscheidet ob die Idee gut ist. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:00, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir helfen könntest eine Artikel zu schreiben. Ich wollte eine Liste aller Beschwörungen machen. Ich hab nachgeschaut, und es gibt keine. Und ich hab nur drei gespielt, da würde es etwas knapp aussehen. Ich kann ja auch nachschauen, aber für die genaueren Infos davon bräuchte ich schon etwas hilfe. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:04, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich benutz die Seite zum Beispiel wenn ich eine Nachricht hab und nicht weis wo sie steht. Dann schau ich da nach. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:24, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte mal ein paar Fragen. Also bei dem Walktrough soll ich die Kapitel ganz normal nennen, oder etwa so: Benutzer:Adriano/Walktroug/Final Fantasy Dissidia012:(z.B)Chapter1: und dann der Name. Und soll ich wenn ich ihn schreibe aus der Ich-Perspektive schreiben? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:42, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ok. Danke für die Info. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:33, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine eine kleine Bitte. Ich hab die Benutzerbox vom Sternzeichen Fisch gemacht. Könntest du es korriegieren. Ich weiß nämlich jetzt schon, dass es falsch ist [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:54, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ichh bräucht mal deine Hilfe. Ich hab mir ein Vorlage gemacht. Hier. Und da sin zwei Probleme. Das erste ist da steht 80 px, und weiß nicht wie ich es weg bekomme. Und das andere ist, dass ich nicht weiß wie genau man es wo einfügt, muss man die ganze Vorlage kopieren. Wollte es in dieser Nachricht ausprobieren, da ist es aber irgendwie nicht so gekommen wie ich es wollte. Gibts da auch so einen Code wie bei den Benutzerboxen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:08, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hab mal eine Frage. Wenn ich an meinem WT arbeite und ich bei den letzten Aktivitäten nachschaue steht da nichts. Woran könnte das den liegen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:27, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Freut mich, dass es die gefällt. Ich geb mir weiterhin Mühe! Atros Derago 17:20, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wow! Coole Sache! Danke! Ich werde weiterhin mein Bestes geben! :) Atros Derago 21:51, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey, könntest du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun? Meine Wenigkeit kann nicht lesen und habe statt Vergnügungsark'a'''logie -ark'o'logie geschrieben. Und das in der Überschrift. =/ Kannst du mir bitte, bitte, da irgendwie weiterhelfen? Atros Derago 21:05, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke^^ War ein wenig verwirrt, deswegen. Ich werde übrigens deinen Ratschlag beherzigen und versuchen, so wie du es vorgeschlagen hast, weiter zu schreiben. Atros Derago 21:53, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) FFXIII-2 WT Kannst du bitte meine Inhaltsseite so sperren, dass sie niemand ausser mir und den Admins bearbeiten kann? Irgendso ein Horst hat alles gelöscht, was unterm Logo stand. Das ist unter aller Sau. [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 21:52, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe wegen meinen WT. Wie macht man diese Charackterboxen? Wie z.B in den WT von Blue. Ich hab ihn auch schon gefragt aber er hat noch nicht geantwortet. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:57, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ja. Hilft mir bestimmt weiter. Hab zum Glück schon die Hälfte vom WT. Also ist er bald fertig. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:10, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke. Ich hätte mal eine Frage. Findest du, dass es sich lohnt FF 2 zu kaufen. Weil ich überlege mir es vieleicht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:21, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke, aber vorher in manchen Atrikeln war er kursiv und in manchen nicht. Ich wollte einfach den Artikeln ein Gemeinsamskeitsgefühl geben. Atros Derago 20:26, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ingesamt eine Stunde vergebliche Liebesmühe =D Naja, egal, irgendwann entfern ich's oder mach's bei den anderen Artikel dazu. Dann schreibe ich mal die anderen Artikel zu " Grand Pulse" und dem Rest der Orte fertig ;) Atros Derago 20:37, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hmm ok, aber kannst du mir bitte ein paar Beispiele zeigen? Atros Derago 20:49, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Passiert öfters, wenn ich zu unaufmerksam schreib'. Sorry, ich passe beim nächsten Mal besser auf ;) Atros Derago 21:24, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Final Fantasy XIII-2; Fenrir verursacht die Eclipse Atros Derago 19:51, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey, könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun? Ich schreibe dne Artikel von Grand Pulse noch fertig. Wärst du dann so nett, die Bilder in eine Galerie einzuordnen, so wie bei Cocoon. Ich werde sie unten den Atrikelabschnitten einfügen, damit du weißt, welche Bilder ich meine. Wäre super von dir! :) Atros Derago 19:55, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eclipse, da bin ich sicher. Ich schau gleich im Spiel selber nach! ;) Wenn wir schon dabei sind: Academia ist aus dem Englischen, die deutsche Version lautet A'k'''ademia. Nur so =D Ok, das ist mir schon einmal passiert und dann war der ganze Pulse-Text weg. Diesmal pass ich auf ^^ Atros Derago 20:05, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) 1. Weil ich da dachte, es sei richtig, hab' aber nachgeguckt. Es heißt Akademia. 2. E'k'lipse ist richtig, hab' ja grade nachgeguckt. 3. Final Fantasy XIII-2. Im Spiel selber wird er erwähnt, es gibt einen Datalog. Kannst beim englischen Wikia nachschauen oder ein Walkthrough oder ein Let's Play. Ich versprech' dir, es gibt im Spiel einen Fenrir! =D Atros Derago 20:44, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Und wie soll ich dir das beweisen? =D Ach, Grand Pulse ist fast fertig, hab' aber gerade Kopfschmerzen und kann nciht weiterschreiben. Kannst du ihn ein wenig bearbeiten im Sinne von Bilder, Style und etc.? Wäre super von dir! :) Atros Derago 21:40, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wieso haste meine Änderungen des doppelten Wortes "Jahr" wieder rückgängig gemacht, im artikel Bhunivelze? [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 17:19, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ach ist nicht so schlimm. Wenn ihr wüsstet wie viel Scheiße ich in echt baue. Ähh ich meine wie oft mir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist (:D). Ach ja wie ist es jetzt mit dem 1. April? Machen wir des oder nicht? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:25, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Falls du willst ich kenn eine Menge "Stoff" für "das" :D Ach ja ich wollt mal fragen was ist eigentlich besser. Facebook ider Skype? Ich will mir vieleicht skype machen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:47, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage zu Missionen Ich wollte fragen wie man Missionen vorschlagen kann. Hoffe auf eine Antwort und das du mich nicht für eine Nervensäge hälst :P Danke im Voraus. 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]18px 16:02, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mir ist grad aufgefallen das meine Uhr am Computer nich geht. Lol eigentlich 18:03 Uhr... 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]18px 16:04, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du hast mir nen Link von ner nich vorhandenen Seite geschickt. War das Unabsichtlich, oder wolltest du mich testen? Du meinst sicher die Disskusionsseite von der Liste der Missionen... :D 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]18px 16:00, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC)